Cho Kyuhyun's Time Travel Adventure
by kyuSJ21
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun ingin bisa mengubah waktu agar bisa membuat Super Junior bersatu kembali. Walaupun dia tau hal itu mustahil tapi apa yang akan terjadi saat dia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya di masa lalu. Apakah dia bisa mengubah masa depan?


**TItle: Cho Kyuhyun's Time Travel Adventure  
****Rated: T  
Warning: Typos and others  
Disclaimer: I don't own Super Junior!  
Summary: Kyuhyun yang ingin membuat Super Junior bersatu lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi saat dia terbangun mendapati dirinya di masa lalu?**

* * *

"Apakah mustahil untuk mengubah masa depan?" Kyuhyun bergumam. Dia baru saja selesai menonton film MIB 3 yang agen J yang pergi ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkan agen K. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir "apakah aku bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu ya?" Kyuhyun berpikir lagi. 'Aku ingin. Aku ingin bisa mengubah semuanya, membuat Han kyung Hyung masih di Super Junior, Kibum Hyung tidak HIATUS dan Kangin Hyung tidak terlibat masalah juga Heechul Hyung tidak masuk milter lebih dulu dari Leeteuk Hyung. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?'. Akhirnya setelah berfikir lama dia merasa capek dan melihat ke jam dinding dorm mereka yang menunjukkan angka 11.40 'sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang' Kyuhyun berpikir.

BRAK

Tiba tiba dia mendengar dobrakan pintu dan semua Hyung-nya berhambur keluar "eh?" Kyuhyun merasa bingung 'Hyung belum tidur?" tanyanya di hati dan Sungmin yang-mau keluar menarik Kyuhyun, sebelum Kyuhyun protes. "A-ada apa Hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Sungmin tidak berkata apapun. Semuanya berlari dengan cepat dan semakin berlari semakin Kyuhyun tau tujuan mereka 'Atap'. Setelah sampai di atap dorm mereka semuanya melihat ke angkasa dengan rasa tidak sadar "ada apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi kepada Sungmin "kamu tidak tau? Nanti jam 12 akan ada bintang jatuh. Makanya semuanya ke atap" jawab Sungmin "oohh..." Kyuhyun berkata singkat. Dia memang ingat bahwa Leeteuk Hyung bilang bahwa akan ada bintang jatuh tapi dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. "Hey Hyun-" dia melihat kesamping dan Sungmin tidak ada disampingnya. "Hmp!" Kyuhyun _pouted _merasa di abaikan dan memutuskan duduk disamping Leeteuk Hyung.

Leeteuk yang menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun menoleh kepada _magnae_ Super Junior itu "Hey, Kyuhyun" Leetauk menyapa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggaguk "Hey, Hyung". Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam Leeteuk akhirnya membuka pembicaraan "Apa yang kau harapkan Kyu?" Leetuk bertanya Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng "tidak tau" jawabnya "oh ya? Kalau aku, aku ingin kalian sehat-sehat saja saat aku pergi" Leeteuk berkata Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak berkata apapun dan menoleh ke atas "aku ingin coba melakukan perjalanan waktu" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keceplos membuat Leeteuk tertawa pelan dan Kyuhyun tersipu malu "jangan ketawa Hyung! Itu mungkin saja terjadi" seru Kyuhyun "_mianhaeyo, _tapi kurasa kamu terlalu sering melihat film fiksi Kyu" Kyuhyun cemberut dan melihat ke atas "10 menit lagi" dia mendengar Leeteuk berkata. Dia menutup matanya sebentar mengingat-ngigat masa-masa dimana mereka masih bersama utuh maupun itu ber-13 atau ber-15.

"5 menit lagi"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya

_Aku ingin bisa mengubah masa depan_  
_Aku ingin bisa mengubah masa lalu _  
_Aku ingin bisa membuat Super Junior seperti dulu lagi _

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melihat suatu yang bersinar terang dan saat itu dia mengucap keinginannya

"Jika bisa... Aku ingin mengubah waktu!"

Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkannya cahaya itu hilang dan dia melihat sekeliling. Semua hyung ternganga (?)  
"WAH!" dia mendengar Donghae berseru "bintang jatuh tadi aneh sekali ya, berkilau sekali" ucapnya. Dan semuanya menggaguk. Leeteuk menepuk tangannya "baiklah semuanya, _kajja _kita tidur sekarang sudah jam 12" perintah Leeteuk semuanya langsung berjalan kembali ke Dorm mereka dikarenakan sudah capek. Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Hyungdeul-nya tapi Leeteuk tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan membuat bingung Kyuhyun "ada apa Hyung?" tanyanya melihat Leeteuk melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Tanpa berkata apapun Leeteuk mememuluk Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Selama beberapa menit Leeteuk akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dia berkata "_kajja" _mulai berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya dan saat itu Kyuhyun tersadar

_'Mugkinkah Leeteuk Hyung mendengar harapanku?' _

Tapi walaupun begitu tidak masalah kan?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju Dorm.

BRUK

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun merasa sangat capek sekarang dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia melihat foto di meja yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya

Foto member Super Junior bersama-sama. Lengkap.

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca dia sangat rindu masa-masa itu. Sangat.

Satu tetes mata keluar dari mata Kyuhyun dan disusul tetesan lainnya. Kuuhyun menangis pelan.

Kyuhyun Akhirnya menangis sampai tertidur...

* * *

**1st Chapter DONE!**

**Ini fanfic pertamaku tentang Super Junior disini. Dan baru mulai terbiasa jadi tolong maklum jika ada keslahan *bow***

**Dan jangan lupa review ya!**

**KAMSAHAMNIDA!^^**


End file.
